


You Were Always There

by Psycopath_GIR



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Blood and Injury, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Chaggie Day (Hazbin Hotel), Chaggie Is A Cute Ship, Demons, Extermination | Purge (Hazbin Hotel), F/F, Hell, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycopath_GIR/pseuds/Psycopath_GIR
Summary: Every since Charlie was young there was a particular day, every year she'll be asked to stay at home at all costs. Then something happens when one particular year she decided to go out on that day
Relationships: Charlie Magne & Lilith Magne & Lucifer Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	You Were Always There

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that randomly pop up in my head so I just write it down lol by the way my first Chaggie fic like a small headcanon background story. Sorry if there's something error and if it's not as good as you expect in the fic

Every since Charlie was young there was a particular day, every year she'll be asked to stay at home at all costs. Her mom would usually stay in the room with her locking the door and windows while her dad almost never been see home on the said day and Charlie never understand why her parents are so worried

"Mom, why can't we go out?" Young Charlie asked her mother. Lilith pats her daughter on the head gently "Charlie my sweetheart, you'll know when you're older" That's the answer Charlie get almost every year and honestly she hate it, she wants to know the truth 

There was one particular year where both her parents are not home. She walks around the house finding them "Mom?! Dad?!" No one reply but she did found Razzle and Dazzle in the kitchen eating doughnuts

She look at the door thinking and hesitating should she go out... But what about her parent's advice? Maybe there's actually nothing? She take out her phone and call her boyfriend, Seviathan. Her call unfortunately transfer to voice message, no one is answering... 'Maybe he's busy too' "Hey Biscuits are you free? Call me back later please" She dialed another number this time someone actually answer "Hey Vaggie"

"Charlie? What's up"

"Seviathan isn't answering his phone again"

"I told you that jerk is an untrustworthy-"

"Well maybe he's just busy..."

"Yeah right every time..." She flatly replies

"Anyways wanna hang out"

"Wait you mean like right now? Today? Right now?"

"Yeah? I feel like taking some air"

"No. Charlie you know today's that day. If your parents find out they gonna slay me alive"

Charlie sigh softly "Please... We're BFF right"

"Fine! Meet at our place, I'll be there like in 10 minutes" with that Vaggie hang up her phone

Charlie put a soft smile as she turn the door knob slowly and open the door to the outside world. Her bodyguards notice she was about to go out and they float behind her "Razzle, Dazzle please do me a favor can you not follow me today just for today okay? I'll be back in half and hour" The two goat bois just nodded slowly

The street was awfully quiet this time around there should be some demons fighting in the dark ally but no... there was no one, some shops she walk past has no inhabitants either, she started walk faster. Least than a few minutes she's at their meeting place waiting for Vaggie. Unknowingly, she almost got heart attack by someone behind her that tap on her shoulder "Charlie!"

"Ah- Oh Vaggie sorry"

The two girls stand near too each other as they continue walking "Notice something odd around here?" Charlie whispered

Vaggie just shrug "Well I'm not surprised-" before she could explain everything, she could feel like getting punch from her back. Charlie run to her side help her stand only to notice there's a odd tall looking metallic figure with glowing mask holding a spear it doesn't look anything like a demon they usually see

The weird creature throw it's spear aiming for both of them where Vaggie manage to push Charlie away at the same time the spear poke into her left eye. She scream in agony, blood flowing out like waterfall as she pull out the spear "VAGGIE!!!" Charlie screamed and try to attack that creature

It seems helpless, Charlie's attack doesn't work neither in her demon form not even a single scratch however the creature manage to hit a few blow on her now lying hopelessly as she rush to Vaggie's side holding her hand tightly "Vaggie say something? Are you alright?"

Vaggie tries to pull herself together despite the pain in her eyes she whispered a few words "Charlie you need to run!"

"And leave you that's crazy no I'm not leaving you! You're my friend, my only true friend and I'm not gonna let you die in front of me"

Vaggie just gave her a painful smile, blood still dripping from her eye "Charlie actually there's something I want to tell you. Actually- I secretly like you!"

"Like me? But you know-"

"Yes I know you have that asshole von Eldrich in your heart I just can't help myself every time I see you especially the first time we meet, I was bullied by other demons and you stand up for me"

Charlie just smile while tears starting to flood in her eyes "Aww... Vaggie you should have confess that long time ago"

She manage to giggle a little "I thought it's impossible you were like the popular kid and a princess and I'm just plain boring moth demon"

Without any words Charlie just kissed Vaggie on the lip slowly and softly at first it was awkward for both of them but they embrace the love. Vaggie whispered to her "If we don't make it out alive I just want you to know I'll always love you" Charlie retorted "If we make it out alive I want you to be my girlfriend officially"

"But what about Sevi-" 

"Well you're right maybe he's a jerk after all" Charlie giggle despite her hands covered with Vaggie's fresh red blood

Now there's four robotic creatures surrounding the two looks like it's the end there's no way they gonna survive this. The four aims their weapon and throw it at their direction. Charlie and Vaggie close their eyes accepting their fate

As if it's a miracle, a big white feathered wings taken the hits for them. Charlie's eyes widened "Dad?"

Lucifer pull out the spear that hit his wings. Part of his wings start bleeding feathers start to fall "Charlotte I didn't expect you to be out here"

"I'm sorry dad" she look away from her dad

"Lucifer, the morning star" the Angel Exterminator call

Lucifer look back at the Angels he threw back their spear "I believe this is yours" it hit and killed two of four of them. The remaining two terrified and leave Hell flying back to Heaven. He turn back to see his daughter and the place around him, it was a total chaos

"Charlotte, let's go home" Lucifer pulled his daughter's arm which she tries to forcefully free herself from her dad's grip "No! Dad, Vaggie save me if it wasn't for her I won't be still here please save her" 

Lucifer thought for awhile "Hmm" 

At the same time Vaggie can't really hear anything anymore, vision getting blur...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry at the end Vaggie is fine except the missing eye.


End file.
